Flight 248
by TheKatInTheHat5
Summary: Clove Evans thought she was buying a regular plane ticket, with the only peculiarity being that it had multiple destinations. But after a long night of turbulence, and one less person at the headcount the next morning, Clove soon finds out what she is in store for, on flight 248. Clove/Cato
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, or the characters in this story. Both of those belong to the lovely Suzanne Collins.

"All passengers on flight 248 with service to California, Russia and Canada, we are now boarding," one of the flight attendants announces over the intercom. I reach down to my larger bag, pulling up the 'easy maneuvering' handle, and sling my travel case over my shoulder.

The line to the plane entrance starts to grow, as I make my way to the third class section. While I was looking for flights to Canada, a multi-location flight was easier to pay for. Go figure.

"Name please," a flight attendant asks me, as I reach the front of the line. I answer him while reaching into my bag to retrieve my passport. "Clove Evans," my voice catches slightly, as I get a good look at the attendant. My eyes wander for a minute as I notice the man's muscular figure and messy blonde hair.

He snaps me out of my daze, by nudging me ever so slightly. "Oh, right," I blush and hand him my passport. He scans my passport, closing it and handing it back to me. As he hands it back to me, I just barely notice the piece of paper sticking inside.

Wanting to ask the attendant about the paper, I turn back around, only to realize he is helping another passenger.

A tall blonde lady directs me towards the gate, and I try desperately to suppress rolling my eyes at her. She seems to be my age, if not younger, and is wearing a shortened version of the flight attendant uniform. Skirt and all. And as I continue to observe, I note that she both looks stupid, and seems to be stupid, as she is repeating details that have already been said by other flight attendants.

She directs me again for a second time, and this time I oblige, leaning against the ramp railing to find her nametag. As I read the name '_Glimmer Shine_,' I suddenly have great difficulty trying not to laugh.

Continuing down the gate ramp, and onto the plane - after several more 'get moving' gestures from _Glimmer_, I find myself slightly shocked to see the cabin.

The plane is rather open, and it appears that there isn't a single seat inside. Instead of seats, in a circular formation, I notice three rows of numbered rooms.

"Do you need help finding your room?" a voice belonging to a rather pretty brown haired girl calls out to me.

I swivel around on the spot, nodding in the process. "Yes please. I didn't even know there were rooms. Fancy," I say while taking my time.

The attendant nods as I hand her my boarding pass. She takes the pass from me, just as the small piece of paper that the blonde haired man gave me, flutters onto the floor. Leaning down, I snatch it off the floor before the attendant has a chance to see it.

Thankfully, she seems preoccupied dealing with my boarding pass. As I look over her shoulder, I notice that she is using some sort of pen on the back of the paper. 'Odd,' I think. 'Aren't you just supposed to use the seat number?' I wonder silently.

She continues penning over the page, and I notice that the ink she is using is clear. I almost ask her what she is doing, when two numbers start to appear on the page, in bright red ink.

The attendant gasps slightly, when she sees the number. Craning my neck, I lean closer to read over the tall woman's shoulder. The card reads, "room number 40."

**AN: Thank you to anyone who read this! This is my first fanfiction, and reviews are greatly appreciated! ~Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, or any of the characters.**

"Flight attendants, please move to the cabin, we are now ready for takeoff," the pilot's voice rings over the intercom.

I have been sitting in room number 40, the room I am going to be occupying for the next three days and four hours, for almost an hour. Getting all the passengers into their rooms has been taking quite a while, but having a bed to sit on is making it somewhat worthwhile.

Just as Katniss told me I should do, I get off the bed and start to look for the lever that maneuvers the bed into an upright position. I crawl around on the floor, until I find the cold, metal lever.

The bed squeaks as I pull the lever, shoving the bed into a sitting position. The resistance surprises me, as I suspect that all of the rooms are used frequently. But the amount of time it takes to move the bed, and find the seatbelt, squashes that assumption.

As I wait for the plane liftoff, I am able to get a better view of my room. Other than the bed, which is in the leftmost corner, there is a small toilet and sink that is covered with a shower curtain.

"Odd," I speak aloud, listening to my voice as it bounces around the room. "For the price I paid, to be in my own room, with a bed and private toilet," I finish the last part of my thought, just as the pilot's voice comes back over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we hope that you have a pleasant flight with Air Panem, and liftoff will commence shortly," the plane begins to move, as he finishes speaking.

With no one to tell me that I am not allowed to wear an 'over the ear' headset, I pull out my iPod, and let my music lull me to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of knocking at my door. "Clove Evans? This is Katniss with the refreshments cart," the heavy door muffles Katniss' voice, and I can hear the sound of bottles jingling in the background.

Rolling over, I slump out of my bed, my feet padding against the carpet as I walk to open the door. As soon as I open the door, Katniss starts rummaging around the cart. She looks rather uneasy, but I wouldn't know what is bothering her.

"What would you like, Ms. Evans?" Katniss asks, continuing to open drawers and cupboards on the refreshments cart. "Sprite with ice please," I tell her, almost laughing at the sound of being called 'Ms. Evans.' I watch as she continues to shake while looking for the sprite, and decide against it.

Instead, I try to soften the mood, which isn't an easy thing for me to do. "So, what time does dinner come around?" I ask while Katniss adds ice to the container. "Seven," she replies hastily, popping the tab on the soda container. By now she is shaking so badly, that she ends up spilling some of the soda on the cart.

I watch as she pours the rest of the pop, handing it to me so she can start cleaning up. As she starts mopping up the fizzing soda with a rag, my curiosity gets the better of me.

"I know it isn't really my place to ask, but is everything all right?" my voice ends up sounding really calm, which isn't something I'm used to hearing after speaking. Usually I sound intimidating or confident, but not calm.

Katniss looks up from under her bangs and places the rag on the cart. Her quivering lip, shaky hands and worry lines, suddenly seem to be replaced with fear. She takes a deep breath and I can tell by the expression on her face that she is contemplating what she is about to say.

"You are in room number 40," she manages to get out. I nod, wondering what the room I'm staying in has to do with her worrying. "Clove," another shaky breath. "Room number 40 means," she stops again, and I nod, prompting her to continue. "It means, it means that you will be the first to die."

**AN: Oh my goodness! Another chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, reviews really mean a lot to me, especially since this is my first fanfiction. ~Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, or an ideas that that come from the hunger games. Those belong to Susan Collins.**

Her words reverberate through my head. The first to die? What on Earth does she mean?

"Katniss," I call out, only to be greeted with the most unusual sight. Within the five-second period of Katniss telling me, my horrible fate – which I haven't succumbed to listening to – and the three-second period of me freaking out, Katniss seems to have disappeared into thin air.

"Perfect, just perfect," I mumble, pulling out my room key. Taking the key, I jam it into the lock, angrily twisting it back and forth until I hear a 'click.'

"Excuse me, but you can't go in there," a vaguely familiar voice, stops me from what I'm doing. But only for a second, before I regain my thoughts. "Well, excuse me! That is my room, and if you don't mind-" I turn around just to see the person who interrupted me, and cut myself off.

He puts his hands up in a 'don't shoot' motion, but a smirk makes its way onto his face. Almost instantly, the smirk is wiped away and replaced with seriousness, and a tinge of something else. Fear maybe? Hate? 'No, probably fear,' I tell myself.

"You really can't go in there," he says, more gentle this time. Ignoring him, I push the door open, and step into my room. "Okay, I guess we'll do this the hard way," the man says.

As I step into my room, the man walks in just behind me, closing the door quickly. He locks the door, just as I spin around.

"What the hell!" I shout quietly. The man ignores me, but poses another question himself. "What did she tell you?" he demands equally as quiet. I give him a blank look.

"Katniss, what did she tell you?" he demands again, this time not as harsh as before.

I tell him how she told me I was the first to die.

As soon as I speak, the man's eyes soften. Quickly though, they harden again, with a look of determination. "You can trust me, Katniss and Johanna. Tonight, meet the three of us in room thirty-five. Knock twice, then three times, then twice again. Bring all your bags," he speaks quickly and quietly, as if someone is about to burst in at any second.

As soon as the man finishes speaking, a jumble of questions ring through my head. What is going on? Why can I only trust three people? Am I going to die?

He walks over to the door, opening it slightly, and then looking out. Stepping out quickly, he resumes his place beside a refreshments cart.

"Oh and one more thing," the man says. I look up, my thoughts clearing momentarily. "Be careful Clove," he says, moving down the hallway swiftly.

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews for chapters one and two! I really appreciate the actions that the people who reviewed for me took, because it keeps me motivated. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3!**

**Does anyone else think that the song Glory and Gore by Lorde is the perfect song for Cato and Clove in the hunger games? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, or the characters portrayed in this story. **

The time until dinner passes quickly, much sooner than I thought it would. I guess I thought that with all the thinking I did, time would pass slower. Instead, I got the completely opposite effect.

"Are you lost, miss?" a rather shrill voice calls out to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. Looking around for the person who just spoke, my eyes lay upon the sight of Glimmer Shine. _Just lovely._

"Trust me when I say, I think I know this plane better than you do, and I'm only a passenger," I state, trying not to snap at the blonde. Glimmer's perfectly manicured eyebrows arch, as she rolls her eyes.

"Well excuse me, for trying to do my job!" she snaps back, letting out a dramatic sigh. Oh god, what have I done now? Sometimes I seriously need to calculate what I'm going to say.

I brush past Glimmer, walking between the separation of two rows of rooms, and out into the main hallway. Turning around, I watch as Glimmer rolls her eyes in disgust, and adjusts another part of her shirt. Laughing halfheartedly, I continue down the hallway, in search of room 35.

I'm surprised at the distance; by the time I reach room 35. You would think that room 35 and room 40 would be in the same row, but for some reason they aren't.

As I walk up to the door, I try and remember what Cato told me. 'Twice, three times, then twice again.'

Bringing my hand towards the door, but let it drop, first looking back and forth to check if there is anyone watching me. Thankfully the hallway is empty, and I raise my hand again. 'Twice, three times, twice.' I say in my head, as my hand mimics the motion.

The door opens quickly, and I see the head of someone I don't recognize. "Are you Clove?" the woman asks me quickly. I nod in response, trying to figure out who this person is. As I watch her turn around in the doorway, a nametag that was hidden under the woman's jacket becomes visible.

'Johanna Mason,' the nametag reads. Good, Cato told me I could trust her.

I turn back towards Johanna, just as she opens the door, shoving me inside the room. Wanting to give her a strange look, I turn around, but something catches my eye before I do the full turn.

_Cato. _I watch out of the corner of my eye, as Cato stands up, walking towards me. "Everyone, this is Clove. Clove, this is Johanna and Katniss," Cato says, while Johanna locks the door.

I step forward, looking around the room. The room is larger than my room, with red carpet and four beds instead of one. Wondering who's going to be sleeping there, I ask Cato.

"Who is sleeping in those beds? And more importantly, why am I here?" I ask, watching Cato's expression change. A quick flash of fear covers his face, but he hides that with another, expressionless look.

"We sleep on those beds, because there isn't a hatch on this floor. You will be sleeping here too," Johanna explains. I give her a quizzical look, wondering what she means by a 'hatch.'

Katniss notices my look, and gives me a rather unhelpful, and eerie explanation. "You'll see. Just wait until headcount tomorrow morning. And don't leave this room."

**A/N: Finally, chapter four! Thank you for everyone who left me a review! They are so wonderful, and really inspire me, so thanks. :D**

**~Kat**


	5. AN: Update, please read

**A/N: This is not a new chapter, just an update from me. **

**I know I haven't updated in almost a month, but for anyone who reads this story and is looking for**

**another chapter, that chapter might be quite delayed. **

**This summer is really busy for me, so there might not be an update for Flight 248 until the school year starts. I will try my best.**

**Thanks ~Kat**


End file.
